


Let's Talk About Master Ren

by NatashaRS



Series: The Knights [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutual hate, They're both assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has just met the Knights of Ren for the very first time, and now one of them wants to have a conversation with him. What results is partially the fault of the Knights, but it's mostly Kylo and Hux that have themselves to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Master Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my work "Meet the Knights of Ren" (but both can be read as stand-alone one-shots).

General Hux was having a fantastic day. Not only had he managed to get a significant amount of work done due to his least favorite force user being out of his hair, the redhead did a splendid job of humiliating the “Master” of the Knights of Ren in front of the Knights themselves. With a pleased smile, the general made his way towards one of the bars - he was going to reward himself.

 

Once inside the dark venue, Hux dropped his coat onto one of the small booths in the nearest corner and headed towards the bar. It only took a few more seconds before the robot bartender had a drink in his hand, which he gave to the general free of charge. The ginger gave his thanks before making his way back to his seat, where he quietly sipped at his drink and enjoyed the peace.

 

His quiet, blissful moment was soon interrupted by the approach of a tall figure in black.

 

“Kylo Ren, oh how  _ pleased  _ I am to see you.”, he said, although not nearly as sarcastically as he'd intended.

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, General Hux, but my Master is currently resting. I am De’far Ren.”

 

Hux glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes, noticing a mask that, while black and silver, was not Kylo’s. “Indeed you are. What brings you here?”

 

“I thought I'd explore the ship. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

 

The general wanted to be alone, but was also intrigued at the idea of getting information about Kylo Ren from one of the asshole’s minions. And, perhaps, the alcohol was putting him into a tolerant mood. “Go ahead. You're awfully polite for a dark lord - much unlike your master.”

 

De’far chuckled as he sat down and pulled off his mask. Underneath the lifeless expression of the metal was a man with sharp features, a strong jaw, and green eyes. His hair was dark, but a lighter shade than Kylo’s messy locks.

 

“Do not read too far into my politeness - my master has trained me well in the ways of the force. I am not nearly as skilled as he, but deadly nonetheless.”

 

“You'd be no use to the Order if you weren't.”, Hux responded, very aware of the man’s skill, and yet entirely without fear.

 

“That is true. We all serve the Order for a purpose, although from what I hear it seems that my master prefers it when you serve him...”

 

The general missed the wink that the knight gave him.

 

“Serve him? Ha! He loves to think that, but you can rest assured that he's the one serving me.”

 

“Hmm...”, the knight mused with a smile. “Tell me, general, what's it like being with him?”

 

“Envious?”, Hux responded with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

 

De’far laughed and shook his head. “No, not at all. I mean, I appreciate my master’s company, but no, it's not like that.”

 

The ginger took a large sip of his drink before replying, “Well, he's a pain anyway. It's no secret that we have lots of disagreements. I suppose, though, that despite all the trouble he causes he is quite valuable.”  _ What am I saying? That terrible nuisance? “Valuable”? I need to stop drinking. Whatever this drink is, it's way too strong. Must be from Tatooine. _

 

“Valuable? An interesting way to word it, but acceptable nonetheless.”

 

_ I guess he does care about his master some. At least enough to want people to think highly of the arrogant bastard. _

 

_ “ _ Yes, well it's true. As long as he isn't using his ‘lightsaber’,”,  _ if that's what you want to call that piece of trash _ , “to make a mess. When he does that he's just a bother and needs to be punished. If I had my way I'd tie him up and-”

 

“No, no, that's good. That's, ahem, that's...please stop.”

 

General Hux rolled his eyes. Perhaps this man was too loyal to Kylo Ren. After all, it was perfectly reasonable to want to throw the awful knight out of an airlock.

 

The ginger shrugged, “Suit yourself. Your master hears me say it all the time. It just makes him turn red and stomp away.”  _ He's such a child. _ “You should hear the things he tells me when he's sure no one can hear.” 

 

Hux had heard every death threat possible from the Master of the Knights of Ren. “I'm going to kill you in your sleep, General.”, “You'll be sorry when my lightsaber cuts you in half.”, “One of these days I'm going to choke you to death.”, etc. etc. etc.

 

“I'll pass on that, General.”, the knight said, now a distinct shade of pink. “In fact, I'm going to retire for the night.”

 

“It is getting quite late, isn't it? I hope you find sleep.”

 

“Thank you, General. And thank you for taking care of my master. Despite your, ahem, interesting... ‘physical hobbies’ which you both are so fond of talking about, it's clear that you're both passionate about each other. May your relationship endure.”

 

“My thanks. Good night, De’far Ren.”

 

“Good night.”

 

The general finished the remnants of his too-strong drink as the knight exited the bar. The conversation was curious, and the discovery that Ren’s men actually cared for him one that the ginger found unique, but the company had been pleasant, at least. With his drink gone and the happy, warm buzz that it had caused slowly starting to wear off, Hux decided to return to his quarters.

 

It was not until sometime the next day that he reviewed his encounter with De’far in his head, and realized what he had actually happened.

 

Kylo Ren was standing with his back to a large window, not having moved since his outburst just a few moments prior, when he received an urgent message on his communicator. The knight blinked a few times before lifting the device up so that he could read it. The message, sent from General Hux, read:

 

KYLO REN, EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW

**Author's Note:**

> This + Meet the Knights of Ren makes up my first headcanon-based fic and I loved writing it. I'm about to work on a large piece for the Kylux Big Bang, but I'll be accepting more headcanons and prompts at nat-fic.tumblr.com if you'd like to send me something ;)


End file.
